A Single Tear I Will Shed For You
by dancingflames22
Summary: Something happens to Sasuke and Sakura finds herself in a relationship with Naruto that she loves. M for possible lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1:'Its all my fault'

**A/N: Hi! this is my first story ever! hope everyone enjoys! plz plz rate and review! i'll glomp you if you do!!!!!**

**bold: Kyuubi talking**

**'Thinking' "Talking" **

'A single tear I will shed for you.' I told myself over and over again." Naruto said to himself, crying over Sasuke's body.

"N-Naruto?" a voice said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. It was Sakura. "What's wrong?" she gasped. "Naruto? What's wrong with S-Sasuke?" her voice cracked from choked back tears. She already knew what happened. Naruto just turned away.

"I tried to stop him from going to Orochimaru. I couldn't stop him. It's a-all my fault." Naruto said, tears slowly trickling down his face.

"No, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's guilt, its mine."

"How could it possibly be your fault?!"

"I should have—"Her sentence was cut off by a sudden pair of lips kissing hers.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura gasped. "You…you…"

"Sakura-chan, you're sounding like Hinata-chan!" Naruto chided. He laughed as Sakura turned a delicate shade of red. "Sakura," Naruto started, suddenly serious, "the last thing Sasuke said to me was 'protect Sakura, the village, and kill that man', meaning, kill the murderer of his clan, Uchiha Itachi.

_Time skip: Sasuke's Funeral_

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade was giving the sad speech about how Sasuke's life was full of joy, how he had many friends and everyone in the village hidden in the leaves will miss him greatly. Some people, including Naruto, were shaking their heads, knowing even though Tsunade said nice and pretty things about Uchiha Sasuke, most of them were lies.

The shinobi from the other villages left soon after the funeral out of respect to Naruto, Sakura, and the entire village of konoha.

As Sakura said a teary-eyed goodbye to Temari, Gaara, and others from the sand village, Naruto shook hands with the Kazekage and other people. As Naruto and Sakura turned to leave, he heard an unforgettable jingle of bells and saw a cloaked figure dart into the crowd and down an alleyway. "Sakura, go back to the apartment. I'll be back soon." Naruto said hurriedly with a quick kiss onto her cheek, and he ran off before Sakura could protest.

_Naruto POV_

I know I saw someone in a cloak run down here.

**I know kid. I saw him run here too.**

Kyuubi?! How long have you been able to read my thoughts?!

**For a long time, but that's not of importance right now! That person had the smell of Sasuke's blood on him. I have no doubt who that was.**

You don't possibly mean…

**Yes. Sasuke's killer was Uchiha Itachi.**

But… but how long have you known that?!

**I sensed it. **

Naruto ran around a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There, in the middle of the backstreets of Konoha, was Uchiha Itachi, the S-Class min-nin of the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

**Buhahaha! I am evil! Left you with a major Cliff hanger didn't I?! the only way you get to read the next chapter is to RATE AND REVIEW OR I SHALL RELEASE KYUUBI ON YOU! **

**Kyuubi: Hey! What did I ever do!**

**Me: ...you tried to destroy the world for starters...**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Done

**A/N: I know this took me a ridiculously long time to put this up, but here it is! Chapter 2 of my first story. I got over my writer's block weeks ago, then I didn't have any time to write :'(. Anywho, I need suggestions on what to write from here!!!!!!!** ** Ok, here's a poll: Should I: a) have lemony-fluff between Naruto and Sakura. b) put in a Itachi POV. or c) end the story here with Naruto becoming Hokage but dying in some random Shinobi War. HELP ME DECIDE PPPPLLLLZZZZZ!!!!!**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

"Itachi…!" Naruto growled, his eyes turning red from the power of the Kyuubi. 

"Naruto Uzimaki. I see you've figured out your friend's killer rather quickly." Itachi replied calmly.

"You TEME!" Naruto charged at Itachi, Resengan forming rapidly in hand. "RESENGAN!" Naruto shoved the huge ball of Chakra right through Itachi's stomach, as the missing-nin coughs up a large amount of blood from the attack.

Suddenly, Sakura came darting around the corner from the street. "Naruto! What's going on?!" Sakura reached Naruto's side as Itachi staggered up from the blow to the stomach. "Itachi! Why are you in konoha? How dare you show your face after what you pulled 14 years ago!" (**A/N the 'what you pulled 14 years ago' was the Uchiha clan murder.**)

"The reason is simple. I came to see my poor little brother's funeral." Itachi said, the last part of the statement practically dripping with sarcasm.  
Sakura pulled out a kunai and ran at Itachi. "Die you bastard!" she screamed. Itachi casually flicked her away.

Naruto now was fully covered in Kyuubi's chakra, his ears grown, and 3 tails formed, the 4th forming rapidly. "**I'm gonna kill you!**" Naruto growled and ran at Itachi.

Itachi went wide-eyed as the blonde came running at him, a huge purple Resengan forming in his hand. Itachi closed his eyes, and the time seemed to go on forever, as if someone had slowed down time. He just stood there, waiting for the pain to come. Suddenly, it felt like the time had gone back to normal. Naruto reached Itachi, and shoved the Resengan right through his chest. Itachi went wide eyed. His eyes turned back to the onyx color, and all life drained from them.

His eyes remained opened, his body slumped over onto Naruto, whose arm was still through Itachi. Naruto pulled out his arm and backed away. Itachi's body fell to the ground with a thud. He was slowly turning back into his normal self. He collapsed to his knees. Sakura ran over to help him.

"H-He's finally dead.." Naruto whispered. "That is what Sasuke wanted me to do. Avenge his clan because he couldn't. I fulfilled his last wish.." Naruto looked up at Sakura, with tears in his eyes. "I'm done." He said.

* * *

**I know, I know, horrible place to stop, but I need to know what I should do with the rest of this thing! grr... it's sooo frustrating!!! You saw the poll above, but here it is again: **

**Should I:**

** a) Have a lemony-fluff between Naruto and Sakura and continue,  
**

**b) Put in a Itachi P.O.V and continue,**

**or **

**c) End the story with Naruto becoming Hokage and then dying in a random Shinobi war. **

**U PPLZ GOTTA HELP MEEE!!!!!! vote for whatever you want to happen, or I'm open to other ideas. Srry for making it so short:'(  
**


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened?

A/N: Yaaaay! My third chappy of my first story! go me! anywho.. I know I'm running behind when it comes to updating.. but, hey! I'm tryin'! plus, I still need to catch up on the story's I'm reading too! anyways, enjoy the new chappy!

* * *

Sakura came out of the alley with Naruto supported on her shoulders. The dobe fell unconscious as soon has he said 'I'm done' People stared at Sakura, and the blood-splattered Jinchuuriki. Tsunade came running up to Sakura 

"Sakura! What on earth happened?!" Tsunade asked, alarmed.

"Naruto figured out who killed Sasuke-kun. It was Uchiha Itachi. His body is in the alleyway behind us." Sakura replied wearily. "You mean…?" Tsunade looked at the unconscious Naruto on the ground. Sakura just nodded. "I saw him do it, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade immediately took Naruto to the hospital where she personally treated Naruto.

_Time Skip: The Next Day_

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto woke up, confused.

"You're at the hospital, Naruto-kun." a voice told him

"Who's there?!" Naruto yelled, worrying it was a villager who came to hurt him.

"Naruto, relax" the voice said as hands pushed him back down onto the bed. "Its, me, Tsunade." Tsunade said trying to comfort him. "T-Tsunade-sama..? Why am I at the hospital? Why are you here? Wait... Why can't I see?!"

"Relax Naruto. We were worried that you would get panicked at the machines. This is your first visit, isn't it?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said quietly as he hung his head. "Okay. Relax and I'll take the bandages off your eyes, okay?" Tsunade took the wrappings off of the Jinchuuriki's eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes, he was scared. There were a lot of people in the room, mostly villagers. "Why are all these people in here, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked quietly. "Naruto, these are all people who came to see if you were okay. I told them that you would be waking up today, so they came back." Tsunade replied. She walked over to the window, and opened it. "Naruto, come here for a minute." Naruto went over to Tsunade and stood facing out to the window. He gasped. There was the whole village of Konoha standing outside his hospital window, cheering. He smiled. This was the first time any of the villagers had done anything but yell 'demon brat!' 'Freak!' or just glare at him in the streets.

"Naruto, close your eyes for a minute." Tsunade said gently. He felt something being placed on his head, and something put around his shoulders. "Ok, open." Tsunade whispered. She was kneeling. He looked out the window. All the villagers were doing the same. He felt on top of his head. There was a hat there. "Tsunade..sama..? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, look at the hat you have on." Tsunade said. He took off the hat. It was similar to the hat that the Third Hokage had, but it had orange flames instead of red. He broke out into a smile. "Tsunade-sama… Thank you!!! Thank you! Thank you!!!" he yelled. He leapt into her arms. "Naruto-kun... You don't need to call me 'sama' anymore. You are the 6th hokage. You are Naruto-sama." "Everyone, pay your respects to your Sixth Hokage!" Tsunade shouted. They all cheered.

"Tsunade-baa-chan… when can I leave the hospital?" Naruto asked

"Now, if you'd like." She replied.

Naruto ran down the hospital stairs to the entrance. All of the villagers split into two groups, with room for Naruto to walk through the vill-no, _his_ people. He and Tsunade walked to the Hokage tower and walked straight to the office. "Whoa… is this all mine, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama. It is all yours." Tsunade replied happily. "Now, there are a few rules." She said, suddenly getting serious

"Aw maan!" Naruto whined.

Tsunade laughed at this. "exactly what I said when I was chosen to be Hokage!" she said as she ruffled his hair.

"Now! Back to business!" Tsunade declared "Now, Rule Number One! No and I repeat **NO** big parties. You can have small get togethers, but NO HUGE PARTIES! Rule Number Two! Try not to drink sake too often. You get hangover headaches, and then you have to miss a day of work. Rule Number Three! Eat healthy foods so you can grow strong! No eating just ramen! I know that the only reason why you ate ramen was that's the only food they would sell you, but hey! You're Hokage! Go shopping once in a while! Aaaaannnnnd that's all the rules!" Tsunade exclaimed Naruto blinked.

"okay Tsunade-baa-chan!" he said happily.

"well, what are you standing here for! Let's go explore your new home!" and they went off running down the hall of the Hokage tower, looking in every room and exploring, with Tsunade leading the way.

* * *

aww...so cute... I have offically closed the voting! The winner was the lemony/fluff between Naruto and Sakura. I'm starting to work on that right now. so, 'till next time! Ja Ne! 

Itachilover4000


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow Clones and Questions

**A/N: yay! 4th chappy! I was bored, I think in study hall and in a train. so, yeah. this is the result. enjoy!

* * *

**Naruto groaned as he pounded his head on the Hokage desk. He started to mutter: "sure… not a lot of paperwork…Tsunade is sooo gonna get it from me…" Naruto lifted his head from the desk and stared helplessly at the stack of paperwork in front of him. "Wait a sec… why not use shadow clones?!" Naruto said excitedly. He made the familiar handseal and shouted "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" as 6 clones appeared. He separated the stack into seven parts, and took one for himself, and the seven Narutos got to work. 

_Time skip: 2 hours_

"Man that was annoying." Naruto sighed as he released the clones. He checked the time. "oopsie! Time to pick up Sasuke from school!" He ran to the door, grabbed his headband, tied it on, and ran the rest of the way to the academy.

"Dad! Dad!" voice called out to Naruto. A little boy, 8 years old, with brownish blonde hair spiked back (A/N: think like Uchiha Sasuke's hair.) came running toward him. Naruto picked up Sasuke

"Hey little buddy! How was school?" Naruto asked

"good! Guess what! I graduated! And Shikamaru-sensei said I was smarter than a person named… I think Uchiha Sasuke! Yeah! That's the guy I was named after, right dad?" Sasuke said all very rapidly.

"Yeah. He was an old friend." Naruto said.

"Can I meet him dad?"

"No, he died three years ago."

"oh. What was he like?"

"He was... special. He had a kekki genkai."

"He had a bloodlike limit? What was it?"

"It was called the Sharingan." Naruto and Sasuke started walking home.

"ne... tou-san, do you have a kekki genkai?"

"yeah. It's called the kuukit."

"what does THAT mean?" Sasuke asked, intrigued.

"That means that I heal faster, I have more chakra, and I can pass it on to anyone I want." Naruto asked

"Do you think I might have the kuukit dad?"

"you might." Naruto replied. "We can go see Tsunade to find out."

_Time skip: 1 ½ hours_

"so, do I have the kuukit Tsunade-baachan?" Sasuke asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Let me talk to your father first, okay Sasuke?" Tsunade said

"fine…" Sasuke pouted.

"Can I see you outside, Naruto?" Tsunade held open the door for Naruto and followed after him. "Naruto, Sasuke does have the kuukit, but that means he's part demon. He will take on some fox-like attributes as he grows older. He might end up having fox ears and possibly a tail. I do know how to remove the kuukit without harming him, but he could be unconscious for several days afterwards. He might not be the same afterwards when I do the operation."

"What would he be like afterwards?" Naruto asked.

"He could potentially be like Uchiha Sasuke, but more violent. To say the least of the problems." Tsunade and Naruto sighed at the same time.

"Do you want to go through with the operation, Naruto?" Tsunade finally asked.

* * *

**A/N: Ha Ha! Cliff hanger! the only way to make me update is to...REVIEW! buhaha! i am evil... i need more motivation! oh, just to let you people know, simply because I made Naruto Hokage, DOES NOT MEAN that I'm going to kill him and end the story! geeze... i got a few private pm's from people who shall remain nameless here. bye bye people!**


End file.
